


La douleur en convalescence

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Donald a pris quelques jours de congé après son petit séjour dans la Red Box avec le Concierge du Crime, mais sa convalescence est loin de se passer aussi bien que prévu, la douleur ne lui laissant aucun repos. Jusqu'au jour où un mystérieux invité frappe à sa porte.





	La douleur en convalescence

L'appartement était baigné d'un halo orangé digne d'une photographie sépia. Car, en effet, rien ne bougeait, la télévision était éteinte, tout comme la radio et il n'y avait pas trace d'âme qui vive ; tout semblait figé. Derrière les rideaux fermés, le soleil se profilait à l'horizon, proche de se coucher, mais encore chaud et d'autant plus lumineux qu'il allait bientôt mourir jusqu'au lendemain. Le seul détail qui trahissait la presque solennité des lieux était la poubelle, dans la cuisine, qui menaçait de régurgiter son contenu sur le sol. L'autre petit détail était l'agent du FBI, Donald Ressler, assis sur le canapé, la tête basculée en arrière sur le coussin, les yeux clos, le souffle calme. Sa poitrine bougeait si peu que quiconque aurait pu douter qu'il fusse encore en vie. Pourtant, il l'était, même si personne ne pouvait en être certain, lui le savait, la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe le lui rappelait à chaque battement de cœur, chaque fois que son sang pulsait dans son membre meurtri. Avec un peu plus d'attention, on pouvait noter son poing droit, pressé contre sa cuisse, aux jointures dangereusement blanches. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il en avait perdu le fil lorsque ses jours avaient commencé à se mêler à ses nuits jusqu'à disparaître complètement de son esprit. Désormais, il dormait quand il en avait envie, du moins, quand son corps acceptait de lui laisser une trêve pour s'écrouler quelques heures. Il mangeait quand il ne tenait plus debout, se lavait quand sa propre odeur le dérangeait, et, le reste du temps, restait le plus immobile possible, perdu entre rêve et réalité, fiction et cauchemar. 

Aussi, quand on frappa à sa porte, il mit un temps considérable à se rappeler que le monde, au-delà de son salon, existait, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tourner quand il avait cru se vider de son sang dans cette maudite boîte rouge. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième tentative de son étrange visiteur, qu'il entreprit de se lever, avec toutes les peines du monde, et de se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir celui sans qui il ne serait probablement plus là aujourd'hui. 

—Donald ! Un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez inconscient et que j'allais devoir enfoncer la porte. 

Dans un grognement, Ressler enleva la chaînette et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant Reddington pénétrer l'appartement d'une propreté douteuse. Néanmoins, le criminel n'eut rien à y redire - étonnamment - et se contenta de refermer derrière lui avant d'englober la pièce d'un regard curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez le jeune agent, peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi impersonnel, presque froid malgré les nuances chaudes que diffusaient les derniers rayons de soleil. Peu importait à Donald l'avis du criminel, il passa devant lui tout en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le canapé où l'on distinguait encore le creux qu'avait formé son corps à force de ne pas bouger. Pour sa part, il préféra rester debout, loin dudit canapé. Raymond ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois, retira son chapeau, son manteau et s'installa au milieu du salon silencieux, les bras étendus en croix sur les coussins, la tête penchée vers Ressler, une moue quelque peu désapprobatrice sur les lèvres. Du moins, c'est ce que Donald supposa. 

—Comment va notre grand blessé ? 

Il n'avait pas parlé trop fort et Donald ne sut dire combien il lui en était reconnaissant. Entre la douleur et ce nouveau mode de vie qui serait loin de plaire à son médecin s'il se donnait la peine d'aller le voir de temps en temps, il s'était considérablement affaibli et le moindre bruit un peu trop aigu lui vrillait les tympans. Aussi, il apprécia le timbre grave et bas de Reddington.

—J'ai connu mieux, marmonna-t-il en réponse en se frottant le visage pour dissiper les marques de fatigue qui creusaient ses traits.

—Effectivement, je vous ai connu plus en forme. Votre jambe ?

—Elle cicatrise bien. Même si elle me fait un mal de chien.

À ces mots, la fautive donna signe de vie et envoya une décharge électrique dans toute sa colonne vertébrale qui fit grimacer Ressler.

—Ils vous donnent quelque chose pour la douleur ?

Donald leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait presque pu en rire s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. 

—C'est ridicule. On me parle sans cesse d'une échelle de la douleur, mais au vu de la non-efficacité des médocs, j'imagine que leur échelle est assez limitée. 

—C'est une façon que les gens ont de se rassurer, répondit Raymond sans détacher ses yeux de Donald, et de se persuader qu'ils maîtrisent les choses même les plus insaisissables. Il peut être terrifiant pour certains, notamment pour les médecins, qui ont tendance à chercher des explications là où il n'y en a pas, de ne pas pouvoir quantifier la douleur. Et puis c'est aussi un moyen pour eux de ne pas être embêtés avec les patients. Ils choisissent eux-mêmes où ils se situent sur l'échelle et ainsi la solution est toute trouvée ; descendre de ladite échelle, autrement dit, supprimer la douleur. Il y a des échelles pour tout. La douleur, le bonheur, le malheur, tout ce que l'on veut en réalité et, selon, il faut soit monter soit descendre. Les gens aiment les métaphores, c'est beaucoup plus visuel.

—Eh bien sur l'échelle de l'emmerdement, ils se situent tout en haut.

Raymond partit d'un éclat de rire devant l'air bougon de l'agent. 

—Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous offrir, j'évite de mettre le nez dehors, enchaîna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

—Un verre d'eau sera parfait, Donald.

Ressler traîna des pieds jusqu'en cuisine, où il s'empara de deux verres propres qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche. Il songea à ajouter un cachet dans le sien, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'il en avait déjà pris un à peine trois heures auparavant. Il ne pourrait supporter d'attendre que la douleur soit si présente qu'elle en devienne intolérable. Que risquait-il après tout ? L'overdose ? Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il en avale au moins la moitié, or il avait dans l'idée d'en prendre seulement un ou deux. Il avait si mal. Sa main resta fermement serrée autour du flacon, son pouce sous le couvercle, prêt à le soulever à tout moment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans cette spirale qui ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore davantage. Il parvenait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, ça n'était pas le moment de flancher, sans quoi il se noierait, c'était certain. Sans bouée de sauvetage, il se retrouvait tétanisé, incapable de nager. 

Il s'essuya le front, où quelques perles de sueur avait trempé sa peau, et rangea le tube de médicaments dans la poche de son jogging ; il attendrait la nuit, si ça n'était pas plus supportable, alors il en prendrait un autre. À la place, il prit un verre dans chaque main et se retourna. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu de se retrouver nez à nez avec le criminel, censé être dans le canapé et qui se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres devant lui. Ressler sursauta et voulut reculer d'un pas, mais en fut incapable et s'enfonça un peu plus le rebord de la paillasse dans les reins. D'une poigne ferme, Raymond lui attrapa les avant-bras pour l'empêcher de basculer ou de lâcher les verres. La chaleur de ses paumes directement sur sa peau le fit sursauter une seconde fois et sa tête se mit à tourner.

—Bon Dieu ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

—Donald, tout va bien ?

—Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il, je ne vous ai juste... pas entendu arriver. 

—Vous devez pourtant savoir que je sais me montrer discret.

Le timbre de sa voix mit Donald quelque peu mal à l'aise, il n'était pas certain de saisir le sous-entendu et encore moins de supporter la proximité aussi soudaine et inhabituelle entre eux. Sans bouger et sans s'émouvoir du trouble évident qui agitait l'agent, Red prit un des verres et en but la moitié d'une traite. Ressler, quant à lui, se contenta d'avaler par petites gorgées, baissant le menton pour échapper au regard du criminel qui embrasait ses joues. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se faufiler et mettre de la distance, mais il était comme transformé en statue de sel. Après avoir terminé son eau, Raymond tendit le bras pour reposer le verre sur le plan de travail, en profitant par la même occasion pour effleurer la hanche de son vis-à-vis, qui tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la douleur dans sa jambe, qu'il aurait souhaitée plus forte cette fois, si intense qu'il en oublierait l'électricité déclenchée par le contact de Red, son bras toujours si proche de sa taille, si insupportable qu'elle effacerait celle qu'il ressentait désormais dans son ventre. 

—J'espère que vous vous remettrez bientôt, Agent Ressler, c'est beaucoup moins amusant sans vous.

La respiration de Donald tressauta lorsqu'il réalisa que le souffle brûlant de Raymond s'écrasait sur sa bouche. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur fit un bond et remonta dans sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, envoûtants et incroyablement près, du criminel. Jamais il n'avait pu les admirer avec autant d'attention, jamais il n'avait pu distinguer toutes les petites nuances qui explosaient tout autour de sa pupille et qui semblaient le happer dans leur tourbillon. Sa main se posa, légère, sur sa hanche et le força à ne plus bouger tandis que Red collait son bassin au sien. Il déglutit péniblement et obligea son regard à ne pas chuter sur ses lèvres, qu'il savait entrouvertes, tentatrices. Son corps entier se dressait sous la proximité et le toucher de l'homme, qui ne devait d'ailleurs rien ignorer de son désir, intimement pressé contre le haut de sa cuisse. Sans plus de cérémonie et sans crier gare, Raymond s'empara impérieusement de sa bouche dans un baiser que Donald s'attendait à être brutal et qui fut en réalité empli de douceur. Si bien que le jeune agent du FBI en gémit et s'accrocha à la chemise de Red. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, leur caresse prit fin.

—J'aurais adoré rester pour continuer notre échange plus en... profondeur, mais je suis attendu, l'informa le Concierge du crime en s'éloignant déjà. Et vous connaissez Elizabeth, si je la fais attendre, elle va me le faire payer. 

Il récupéra son manteau et son chapeau sur le canapé avant de revenir près de Donald.

—Mais, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je peux tout à fait revenir un autre jour.

—Pourquoi pas dès que vous aurez terminé avec Liz ? répondit Ressler, la voix plus rauque et impatiente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gêné de sa propre luxure, il gigota et passa d'un pied à l'autre, ravivant la douleur dans sa jambe. Reddington rit et déposa un chaste baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

—Je ne vous savais pas aussi empressé, cher Donald. 

Replaçant le chapeau sur le sommet de son crâne, il traversa la pièce à vivre, ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois.

—Laissez votre porte ouverte, je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps je vais en avoir.

Puis il disparut et, dans un grognement, Donald se résigna à aller prendre une douche froide. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre un médicament supplémentaire finalement.


End file.
